FvH NXT 2: The Next Generation
Ten women. Eight men. Four teams. All with one goal. To gain a contract to wrestle in FvH. You, the fans will decide who gets it. Round 1 Preliminary Matches *Jeff the Killer def. Green Arrow *Cheetara def. Balalaika *Black Adam def. Quan Chi *La Forge & Worf def. Deathstroke & Solomon Grundy *Axel Stone def. Static Shock *Sonya Blade def. Addie Singer *Cyclops def. Sentry *Sawyer the Cleaner def. Teela *Ms. Marvel def. Revy Lee *Dark Avengers (Bullseye & Daken) def. Allied Powers (Iron Patriot & Union Jack) *Jinx def. Roberta Elmination Round 1 *Teela def. Cheetara and Addie Singer in a Triple Threat Elimination Match; Cheetara and Addie is eliminated from the competition and Teela advances to the next round. *Allied Powers def. Deathstroke & Solomon Grundy in a Tag Team Elimination Match; Deathstroke & Grundy are eliminated from the competition and Allies Powers advances to the next round. *Jeff the Killer def. Quan Chi and Static Shock in a Triple Threat Elimination Match; Quan Chi and Static Shock is eliminated from the competition and Jeff the Killer advances to the next round. Round 2 Group A *LaForge & Wolf def. The Allied Powers *Ms. Marvel def. Teela *Sentry def. Green Arrow *Jinx def. Sonya Blade Group B *Omarosa def. Roberta *Jeff the Killer def. Blade *Dark Avengers def. Double Dragon (Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee) *Axel Stone def. Shamwow Vince *Revy Lee def. Faye Valentine Group C *The Human Torch def. Cyclops *Kim Possible def. Sawyer the Cleaner *Black Adam def. Luke Cage *Yelena Belova def. Balalaika Elmination Round 2 *Ms. Marvel def. Sonya Blade and Teela in a Triple Threat Elimination Match; Sonya and Teela is eliminated from the competition and Ms. Marvel advances to the final round. *Dark Avengers def. Allied Powers in a Tag Team Elimination Match; Allied Powers are eliminated from the competition and Dark Avengers will face LaForge & Wolf at the Fandemonium II pre-show. *Sentry def. Cyclops and Green Arrow in a Triple Threat Elimination Match; Cyclops and Green Arrow are eliminated from the competition and Sentry advances to the final round. Round 3 The votes are counted and the seedlings are made. Now it's "Win or Go Home"! Here is the complete list of the matches for the final round of NXT 2. When this round concludes, three women and two men will compete at the Fandemonium Pre-Show for a chance at a FvH Contract! Men: (1) Black Adam v. (4) Sentry (2) Axel Stone v. (3) Jeff the Killer Women: (1) Jinx v. (6) Balalaika (2) Ms. Marvel v. (5) Roberta (3) Revy Lee v. (4) Sawyer the Cleaner Also, a special match pitting the two men you voted for to face each other as Lt. Worf, representing Star Trek: TNG, takes on Bullseye of the Dark Avengers. *Women's Semifinal Match - Ms. Marvel def. Roberta; Roberta is eliminated from the competition and Ms. Marvel advances to the women's final @ Fandemonium 2 Prelude. *Men's Semifinal Match - Black Adam def. Sentry; Sentry is eliminated from the competition and Black Adam advances to the men's final @ Fandemonium 2 Prelude. *Special Attraction Match - Lt. Cmdr. Worf w/Lt. Cmdr. Laforge def. Bullseye w/Daken *Women's Semifinal Match - Jinx def. Balalaika; Balalaika is eliminated from the competition and Jinx advances to the women's final @ Fandemonium 2 Prelude. *Men's Semifinal Match - Jeff the Killer vs. Axel Stone def. Jeff the Killer; Jeff the Killer is eliminated from the competition and Axel Stone advances to the men's final @ Fandemonium 2 Prelude. *Women's Semifinal Match - Revy Lee vs. Sawyer the Cleaner def. Revy Lee; Revy Lee is eliminated from the competition and Sawyer the Cleaner advances to the women's final @ Fandemonium 2 Prelude. Category:FvH Specials Category:FvH Programming Category:FvH NXT